Le kami mal gardé
by Enaty
Summary: A nasty old grandfather. A stubborn grandson. A devoted lover. And different plans for the future... The oldest story in the world staged by the PSoH crew, with Leon and D as the secret lovers and Sofu D in the role of the beasty old dragon.
1. Introduction

**Title**: Le kami mal gardé

**Author**: Enaty

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: OOC. Seriously OOC. But never mind. And probably quite AU. Just some silly fluff

**Disclaimer**: The characters of PSoH belong to Matsuri Akino. I do not make any money with this fanfiction, and neither do I intend to infringe any copyright. The storyline also does not belong to me in this case, but to – well, to be honest, I've no idea to whom it belongs. Only that it's not me, unfortunately.

**Claimer**: The idea to use this particular storyline combined with PSoH is mine.

**Author's Note**: This fanfiction is dedicated to Kayi Rowling and the "Sheherazade"-Drabble-Series in deep admiration. If you come across something that reminds you of "Sheherazade", know that this piece of work would never have come true in this form hadn't it been for the series, and I owe Kayi deep gratitude for writing it and thus inspiring me to do "Le kami mal gardé" and also for permitting me to post this fic. Thanks, Kayi!

**Author's Note 2: **As I already said, the storyline is not mine. This might sound strange, but is easily explained. I am using the story arch of a ballet for this fanfiction, only with the characters of PSoH as the main characters.

The ballet we're talking about is originally named "La fille mal gardée". As Count D is – obviously – no girl (at least not completely…), I had to rename it. Anyway, I based this fiction on the 1984 production of "La fille mal gardée" by the Royal Ballet in Covent Garden, with Leslie Collier and Michael Coleman as Lise and Colas. If anyone's interested, parts of the video can be found on youtube, and they're totally worth a look, as well as the music by Ferdinand Hérold, arranged by John Lanchbery.

In the course of this fanfiction, I will try to stay as close as possible to the scene order of the ballet. There will also be some stage directions, marked with brackets, just as if you're reading a play. Perhaps some of you know the ballet, and can tell me afterwards if I did a good job at it?

If not, enjoy anyway and of course you are all welcome to leave your comments and critiques for me. I hope you'll have fun and so long,

Enaty

**Cast:**

**Original name ………………****………... Character in this fiction**

Lise, the badly guarded daughter ...Count D the youngest

Colas, Lise's beloved ...Detective Leon Orcot

Widow Simone, Lise's mother, traditionally danced by a man ... true to form presented by Sofu D

Alain, Lise's dimwitted suitor ... Li Sun Chen, son of Li Xue Fa, OC

Thomas, Alain's father ...Li Xue Fa, Chinatown merchant, OC

Notary ... Mr. Carter, Mayor of Los Angeles

Farm workers, friends of Lise & Colas ...Jill, Christopher, Papa D/Dee, Vesca Howell, Ten-chan, Pon-chan,Tetsu

Rooster and 3 hens ... the pets


	2. Act One

Mesdames et Messieurs (are there even any around?),

Je vous présente ce soir le ballet "Le kami mal gardé"! Please take your seats and deactivate your cell phones in order not to disturb the performance. We do not sell foods or drinks during the show as it would cause undue commotion in the auditorium. If you wish to express your appreciation, the cast would be very grateful if you would do so after the performance.

Now, ladies and gentlemen, I wish you a nice evening with the world premiere of "Le kami mal gardé"!

**Act One: The Pet Shop**

_(Please imagine the curtains swishing open. You are getting a good look right into the pet shop at early morning. The pets are lying around, still asleep, and everything is quiet, at least until Dee and Vesca enter. They seem to be quite sleepy, too, and walk around in the shop's parlour aimlessly.)_

"Vesca, really, look better! It has to be here somewhere!" Dee sounded both irritated and worried. The ex-FBI-agent sighed deeply and crawled under the sofa on his knees.

"It's not here, I've told you," he called up from down there.

Dee sighed deeply, too, and cast a look at the sleeping pets. "If you are sure, we will have to look elsewhere. Where could it be?"

He looked around and suddenly his face lit up. "Oh Vesca, I know where it could be! But quick, quick, before my father wakes up. He should not see it." Hurriedly he guided the human who followed quite perplexed and a little speechless from the room again. The cats, curled up into a bundle on the sofa, stirred and cast them an annoyed glance.

"What are they looking for _again_?" a white Siamese cat hissed. The red tomcat besides her licked her head soothingly.

"Nothing, my dearest, nothing. Probably the father just lost one of his ribbons or something like that," he answered, stretched and jumped from the sofa in one smooth movement. The other cats followed and watched the tomcat in awe as he combed his fur carefully and then started looking around for some food. They all went with him, no matter where he went in the room, and he took the chance to present himself, purring and showing off his agile body.

They were disturbed by D entering. He was still wearing his sleeping clothes, a pretty nightshirt that almost made him look like a girl. The cats willingly made way as he floated through the room, humming to himself. He was clearly not yet awake, or else already lost in thought again. The tomcat pressed himself against his legs. "Count, when will you feed us?" he purred.

D looked down in surprise, smiled brightly and took him up to scratch his chin. "Have patience, Mephistopheles, have patience. It is not yet time for breakfast," he answered. A door somewhere in the back was opened and steps approached the front room. The young kami's face fell, and he hurriedly sat the tomcat down again, slipping behind a curtain.

Sofu D entered and looked around expectantly, looking surprised when he didn't see his grandson in the room. "Now where is he again?" he sighed in exasperation. A kitten giggled and was shut up by the tomcat.

"The youngest? Oh, he was here a moment ago, but I think he went in the back to start feeding the snakes," he lied quickly. The eldest sighed again and disappeared, leaving the front room again to the cats and D, who came out behind the curtain and smiled thankfully at Mephistopheles.

"He is so particular lately," he excused his behaviour, but the cats understood perfectly. They, after all, were animals with quite a will on their own, too.

Mephistopheles jumped onto the sofa again and yawned widely. "Will you now feed us, Count?" he purred.

D had to suppress a smile. "Of course. Your bravery needs to be honoured," he answered and went into the kitchen, coming back a moment later with the cats' breakfast. He himself sat down and sipped a cup of jasmine tea.

Then something caught his eye. Half hidden beneath one of the cushions the cats had slept on was bright blue ribbon, tied to a roll of paper. D's mismatched eyes lit up and he darted over to retrieve the package. Untying the ribbon, he hastily scanned the slip of paper and then sighed, beaming with joy. "Oh Leon," he murmured. "You shouldn't have, really!" His hand caressed the soft blue fabric, then he nuzzled his nose into it, completely lost in thought. The cats exchanged knowing glances and helpless amused shrugs. It could not be helped. Their master was in love, whether they liked it or not.

The young kami was completely oblivious to them. He tied the ribbon around his wrist and admired its colour. "Just like your eyes," he told it softly, untying it again. The chiming of a clock startled him, and he looked around, trying to find a place where to place the ribbon. Finally he tied it to the lantern right beside the door and hurried off to feed the other pets.

He was just gone when the front door opened to reveal Leon, Chris, Pon-chan and Tetsu, who were teasing the elder Orcot mercilessly. "Why don't you just go and tell him you like him?" the raccoon called, and Chris joined in.

"Yeah, brother, why don't you just tell him?"

Leon shrugged them off and growled. "He _knows_ that I like him, damn you! It's that bitch of a grandfather of his that won't let me see him!"

The other three chuckled and Tetsu shoved Leon further into the front room. "Well, but at the moment he should be busy with feeding the pets. If you're lucky, you can get a few minutes with your love," he teased.

Leon hesitated, but then he stepped inside the shop, scanning the front room. "D?" he called out softly, not wanting to draw too much attention. No one answered, and the blonde took another step inside. "D, are you here? Did your father give you my letter?"

Again only silence answered. Leon shrugged and turned back to the three watching him. "He's probably in the back, too. Let's go get breakfast before I've gotta leave for work."

"Ooooh, how wonderful love must be!" the totetsu sighed and placed a theatrical hand over his heart.

The blonde blushed while Pon-chan and Chris giggled. "You fall in love and then we'll talk again, my friend!" he snapped.

Tetsu laughed and slapped him on the back cordially. "Don't hang your head, I'm sure he'll be back when you come home from work again. And we'll see to it that you two get some minutes with each other, promise. Now let's go get Ten-chan. He's slept long enough."

"Yeah, we'll help you, brother!" Chris chimed in, already jumping up the steps again with Pon-chan.

"I'm lost with that kind of help," Leon mumbled, but followed.

Then, when Tetsu had joined the other two, he quickly stepped back down and into the front room again. "D?" he called, searching more closely than before. His eyes fell on the lantern right beside the door and his face took on a silly happy expression. "Hey, you got my letter," he said and smiled stupidly at the ribbon.

Then he noticed the cup on the table and stepped over, sniffing carefully. Finding that it was jasmine tea, he took and drained it, sighing contentedly. "Whew, that was what I needed. Where are you, anyway? I've gotta go to work soon."

Returning to the ribbon, he untied it and placed it in his pocket. Steps echoed from the back of the shop, and Leon went over expectantly, peeking around the curtain. But his hopes were shattered. The entering one was not D, but his grandfather, whose face grew furious seeing the young detective.

"You!" he shrieked displeased. "What are you doing here again? Didn't I tell you to keep away from the shop?"

Leon held up his hands in defence. "Hey, make slow! Tetsu, Ten-chan and Pon-chan are living with me and Chris, and they sometimes want to visit here!"

"I do not see them around at the moment, and that means that you are leaving at once!" Sofu D ordered and tried to stand up tall, which was kind of difficult considering that Leon was a good head taller than he was.

Still, the blonde backed up. "Hey, c'mon! What's your damn problem? It's not as if I was the worst lover D could've chosen."

"Lover?!" Leon flinched at the high-pitched voice. Sofu D grabbed an ancient vase and he ducked, knowing from long experience what would happen next. "Don't you dare call yourself my grandson's lover, impertinent stupid!" the eldest yelled and the vase crashed on Leon's head. He tried to take cover behind the sofa, but Sofu was on his heels, throwing everything that came to hand at him. The blonde tried to defend himself with no visible success, just as D appeared in the front room again, having been drawn there by the sudden noise. His face lit up seeing his beloved, and he hurried over to embrace him.

"Leon! How nice of you to come over!"

Leon had barely placed his arms around D's slim waist, completely forgetting the lurking danger, when Sofu D parted them like a fury. "Apart!" he yelled angrily. "And you, leave at once! How dare you!"

"Ouch!" The blonde ducked under the broom Sofu D was using on his back and reluctantly left the shop, waving at D, who tried to hold his grandfather back with no visible success. The eldest followed Leon with the broom and hit him at every given opportunity.

"Grandfather, stop, please!" D cried and flung his arms around Sofu's waist, using his weight to stop his grandfather. He whirled around, having succeeded in driving Leon out of the shop and slapped D.

"And how dare you meddle with this filthy human?" he scolded. D fled back into the front room, but again Sofu proved to be in the better position, and the youngest got some good slaps before Sofu was distracted by someone clambering down the stairs noisily. He turned, expecting Leon again, but it was Chris, followed closely by Ten-chan, Tetsu and Pon-chan.

"Good morning, Count!" he greeted. Both D smiled at him affectionately.

"Good morning, Christopher," the eldest answered and watched benevolently as the boy hugged his grandson tightly. "So, you are here for the day again? Then I have an errand you could do for me, would you do that, please?"

"Of course!" He followed the grandfather while the pets stayed in the front room with their master. D grimaced slightly and rubbed his cheek.

"Oh dear, did he hit you again?" Pon-chan cried and carefully examined the slightly red skin.

"He beat Leon with a broomstick!" D was obviously more upset about that than his own injuries. T-chan and Ten-chan giggled at the mental image while the raccoon was much more sympathetic. She patted D's shoulder. "Don't worry, Count, we will look after him," she promised.

Chris and the eldest came back, the boy carrying some baskets. "Here, if you would be so good to help Christopher gathering leaves in the park," Sofu D said. Tetsu and Ten-chan rolled their eyes, but they took the baskets without complaint. D quickly snatched a basket, too.

"I will help you!" he offered and was halfway out of the door when Sofu D caught him by the ear.

"You will most assuredly not help them. They are perfectly able to do it alone," he said sternly while D squealed and protested, waving his arms to push him off with no success. The four hurried out, sensing another thunderstorm coming.

"Oh my grandson, what is the matter with you?" he complained and led D to the sofa, still keeping a firm hold on his ear, thus forcing the young kami to follow him with wildly waving arms. There he made him sit down. The moment he turned around, the young kami was on his feet again. The eldest' face set and he pressed his grandson down again. "Will you sit still now?" he scolded and sat down beside him. "I do not understand you at all lately. Why do you want to be with that human so much?"

"Oh, but grandfather, I love him!" D's mismatched eyes were wide and praying, but Sofu stayed unimpressed.

"And I say no. He is no partner for you, my grandson. A mere detective! I beg you! You cannot be serious!"

"He is a very good man!" D defended his beloved and intertwined his arms stubbornly.

"Fine!" Sofu D snapped and did so, too. "That will not change my mind about him."

For some moments they sat besides each other, staring hostile in different directions. Then D sneaked a glance at his grandfather, slipped a bit more to the side, and looked at him again. Sofu stared at a curtain with wrinkled brow and tight lips. D sidled more to the other end of the sofa. Finally, when he deemed it safe, he rose as quietly as possible, thus slipping out of the view of his grandfather, and quietly stepped around the back of the sofa. A happy smile played on his lips in expectation of freedom.

Unfortunately Sofu D chose just that moment to stand up and fetch a bunch of ribbons from a nearby table. They collided with a thud. "Grandson!" Sofu D shrieked, while D's face fell. "You will not leave until I say so! Now sit down and get to work. There is much to do today, and you can do better than dream away the day."

With a deep sigh coming from the depths of his heart, D sat down again and gloomily stared at the back of his grandfather, who was gathering various toys lying around in the front room. A hiss came from the entrance. D's head snapped around, and his eyes started to beam as he saw Leon, who placed a finger on his lips, winked and hid behind a curtain. D smiled at him, completely enrapt, and then startled when Sofu D sat down heavily beside him, hands full of ribbons and toys.

"Here you go!" he said and looked curiously at the curtain. "Is there someone behind it? It just moved, did you see that?"

D looked shocked. "No, of course not, grandfather!" he quickly said and snatched the ribbons. "I – I think there was another pile of ribbons in the corridor, probably father's."

Sofu smiled contented. "Well, then I shall fetch them. Start working on these awhile." He stood again and left the front room. D quickly dropped the ribbons, jumped up and embraced Leon who hugged him back tightly.

"Good morning, my darling," he said softly and caressed D's cheek.

"Did you sleep well, Leon?" the kami inquired, shyly averting his eyes and smiling pleased.

"Dreamed of you the whole night," the blonde replied and placed a quick kiss on D's red cheek. He looked positively giddy with joy.

"I did, too," he breathed.

The approaching steps of Sofu D made them jump apart again. Leon hid behind the curtain while D hurried back and hastily took up the ribbons again. The eldest, though, did not notice his grandson's flushed cheeks and the bulge behind the curtain. He smiled pleased at seeing his grandson work and sat down beside him, taking up thread and needle and repairing one of the toys.

"When we are done with those, we might go to the park later and meet Christopher there. Isn't there a big picnic today? I think I remember something like that," he chatted.

D smiled at the ribbon in his hands. "Yes, grandfather, there is. The police are having their annual picnic there."

"Oh. Well, then perhaps we should rather stay here," Sofu decided after weighing a picnic against the possibility of meeting Leon at the picnic. D looked disappointed. "Oh, please do not look at me this way! We can have a picnic in the park tomorrow," the eldest said irritated and then cried out in pain. D dropped his ribbon.

"Grandfather, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly. Sofu D looked at his fingernail in disgust.

"I broke it!" he said accusingly, and D made the appropriate pitiful face.

"Oh dear, grandfather. Shall I have a look at it?" Quickly the eldest snatched his hand away from his grandson's hand.

"No, thank you, but I will take care of it myself. You continue working," he ordered and floated into the back.

Demurely D bent his head and went back to sorting and disentangling the various ribbons. Leon, coming out from behind the curtain, cast a glance in the direction into which Sofu D had vanished and then sidled up behind his beloved, who was looking at a blue ribbon with dreamy eyes and smiling.

"Wake up, sweetie," he whispered into D's ear, who startled, having completely forgotten that he was around.

"Oh Leon, how can you tease me so?" he complained and pouted.

Leon stretched out his hands and laughed softly. "Well, I'm just repaying you for a few other times," he answered.

An impish smile flitted over D's face, and he took his lover's hands. "Oh, can't you forgive me those? You are so cute when you are surprised," he purred. Leon stared down into his mismatched eyes, not noticing that D was tying his hands together with the blue ribbon. He stepped closer, mesmerized by the kami's lips, and tried to kiss him. D quickly backed up again, laughing, and Leon woke and tried to part his hands with no success.

"D, hey!" he protested. His lover sat down again and got back to sorting the ribbons.

"Well, at least you cannot do mischief with tied hands," he said with twinkling eyes. Now it was Leon's turn to snarl.

"Well, if you're that way, then I can as well leave," he said grumpily and made for the door.

But D quickly jumped up and caught him again. "No, stay, Leon! I didn't mean to hurt you," he prayed. The blonde let himself be soothed and held out his hands. D fluttered his eyelashes and untied the ribbon. "Isn't it beautiful?" he said softly and held it beside Leon's face. "It's just the same colour as your eyes."

Leon rolled said eyes. "Stop that, D. C'mon, I'll help you with those." They both sat down side by side.

"Don't you have to work?" D asked, watching while the blonde disentangled a particular knotted ribbon.

"Nope, not really. Well, I have to, but later, during the picnic. We're taking shifts at watching out that no one blows the whole thing up," he answered. "Just had to get to the precinct to ask when it's my turn."

"Oh, I wish we would go, too, but grandfather will not." D sighed. "If only father would say something…"

"Why don't you ask your father then?" Leon asked and leaned closer to D. "He delivered my letter, didn't he?"

"Oh yes, he left it here for me," D replied. Leon's head came to rest on his shoulder. Blood welled up in the kami's cheeks and he evaded quickly, thus shaking the blonde off. "Leon, please! Not here! Grandfather can come back any minute!"

His lover rolled his eyes. "Oh, relax, D. He's busy with his fingernail. He won't be back before half an hour at least."

"But still, someone might come in," D protested. "A customer, or Chris, or – or father and Vesca…"

His voice trailed off, because Leon had stood up and caught him with a ribbon, drawing him closer like a fish on the hook. The young kami giggled and lowered his eyes. "What are you doing there, Leon?"

"Catching a real big fish in my net," the blonde answered and drew D closer determinedly.

"Oh, I see. Well, then…" D snatched another ribbon and caught Leon in it in just the same way.

He grinned. "Seems as if we're both caught in the same net, aren't we? What shall we do now, while we're being held prisoners?"

Again D batted his eyelashes. "I don't know. Do you have a suggestion?"

"I sure have," Leon answered roughly, finally pulling D into his arms with the ribbon and kissing him. A breathless "Oh!" escaped the kami's lips, and he dropped his ribbon to embrace his beloved and return the kiss.

They parted again after some minutes, and Leon cleared his throat. "Hey, D, gotta ask you something," he said with a low voice. D's mismatched eyes, glazed over, cleared again and he looked up at his beloved with a smile.

"Yes, what is it, Leon?" he asked. Leon loosened one arm around him to scratch his head. "Well, the thing is – we've been together for quite a while now – I mean, not really together, because of your grandfather and that, but nevertheless – I'd just like us to be together for real, you know?"

He stopped, completely lost in his own explanation and gazed down at D. He blinked away tears. "Leon, are you asking me to marry you?" he inquired softly, voice so silent the blonde nearly couldn't understand it. He cleared his throat again.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's what I'm asking you. What do you say?"

D's smile was almost blinding. "Yes!" he cried and flung his arms once again around Leon to kiss him wildly. A silly grin spread over Leon's face, and he returned the kiss enthusiastically.

"Now, now, what do I have to see here? My son fornicating with an American in our parlour?" a voice drawled from behind and Dee entered, Vesca in tow as usual.

"Better question is, what do _I_ have to see here? My detective kissing a major suspect?" Jill answered from the front door and stepped inside. Leon and D jumped apart with beet red faces.

"See you later, D!" the blonde stammered hastily and left at an astounding pace.

Dee threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Oh dear, your little lover has to learn a lot if he wants to join the family," he said to his son and then greeted Leon's superior cheerfully. "Welcome, Miss Jill! To what do we owe the honour of your visit?"

"I just wanted to see if Leon was around," the woman answered and stepped fully inside. D sat down on the sofa again and sorted ribbons, not daring to look up. "And then I wanted to ask you if you are coming to the picnic today. Officially it's only for police members and their families, but in reality everybody can come. I thought you might want to have a look. They have the most delicious cakes."

"Oh Vesca, do you hear that?" Dee squealed and clapped his hands. "Let's go there, please?"

"If you want to," the man conceded, smiling fondly.

The kami's smile widened. "Oh, wonderful! You are such a darling, Vesca!" Then he looked at his son, busy with his work. "What about you, won't you come?"

"Oh, I – I have work to do, as you see, father," D stuttered and looked at his father from behind black hair uncertainly. "Grandfather will be angry if I'm not finished when he comes back, and he said we won't attend the picnic."

Dee waved his hand dismissively and snorted. "Oh, _father_," he said disparagingly. "What does _he_ know about the joys of the world? I am your father, and I say, you come with me and my husband."

"But, father-" D protested.

Dee tugged at his hand. "Come on, son, life is too short to spend it in this shop alone. You have to see the world for yourself, and taste its sweetness for yourself, too."

"And Leon will be most delighted if you'll come," Jill added and smiled at him.

D hesitated, but let himself be drawn up by his father. "Well, I guess I am old enough to decide this on my own…" he said critically. All three nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, you are, boy. Now come on, get your things and we'll leave," Vesca said and handed Dee a pretty scarf and a little handbag. The youngest smiled and turned to go into the back.

"I'll have to dress at first, but I'll be back in …," he started, but was cut off by Sofu D emerging from behind a curtain.

"You, my grandson, will go nowhere!" he snapped and glared at his son and son-in-law. "Don't you talk him into making the same mistakes you made, son!"

Dee sighed deeply. "Oh father, just because _your_ lover isn't here you don't have to make _him_ suffer for your misfortune," he said and tugged at D's arm.

Sofu quickly reached out and tugged the youngest back towards him. "He will stay here, no matter what you say or do. Now go your way and leave him!" he commanded angrily, pushing D behind him as if to shield him from his father.

Vesca grabbed his husband's hand and tugged him away before he could answer. "We'll find a way to get him there later," he whispered into the kami's ear. "Just wait until the old bitch is gone again."

"Don't think you're going to have the last word!" Dee promised, but did as his husband was proposing.

D slumped down on the sofa and sighed deeply, looking completely devastated. Sofu D planted himself right in front of his grandson and held up a finger. "Who do you think you are, grandson? _I_ am responsible for you, not your father! You are not going to marry an American like he did, do not think that for one second! I have noticed that you seem to be in need for a companion, but trust me, it will not be one of those filthy Americans!"

"Not all Americans are filthy! Chris is not!" D protested and fuelled up Sofu's anger.

"What, you are getting rebellious? Wait a moment, we'll take care of that in a minute. I'm going to show you how children are raised in the proper way. Hard scolding and soft praises, was it not that?"

He rolled up his sleeves, and before D, who squawked in surprise, could do more than stand up, Sofu D had gotten him and given him a hiding. "Grandfather!" the youngest gasped and wriggled around. "I am not a child anymore, I am grown and old enough to decide for myself…"

"You are most assuredly not, as experience shows," Sofu answered grimly and continued. "Marry an American! It is absolutely unacceptable!"

He was about to rant on when a knock on the door announced a visitor. D shrieked in horror and managed to wriggle free before the one knocking could see him in this way. He grimaced painfully and hid his hands behind his back as an elder Chinese entered and greeted the Count respectfully.

"My dearest Count, your invitation is a great honour. I did as you asked me and brought my son along. This is Li Sun Chen, my heir and hope for the future!"

With these words, he pushed a younger man forward, who stumbled forward and clumsily took the hand of the eldest, who'd quickly stood to meet the visitors. Now he smiled and bowed. "Li Xue Fa, it is entirely my and my grandson's pleasure you took the time to visit us. I am most delighted to meet your son. My grandson, will you not greet our visitors?"

D sidled forward, hands still behind his back and cheeks flushed, because he had remembered he was still in his nightclothes. Still, he bowed gracefully and even smiled, though he kept his eyes averted. "What a beautiful youngling!" the merchant exclaimed. "Of course your whole family is beautiful, but he surely is a marvellous boy! They will make a great match, don't you think so, Count?"

The eldest smiled sweetly while D's head flew up and his eyes darted in horror to the thickly, clumsy youngster, already hiding behind his father again. "Grandfather-" he started, but Sofu D pushed him towards the curtain to the back slightly.

"Go and dress yourself, my grandson. We will wait for you here," he said and smiled at Li Xue Fa sweetly. "What advantages would a marriage have for us, Li-san?"

The merchant sat down on the sofa and let himself be served by the eldest. "Well, you would be related to one of the mightiest families in not only Chinatown, but whole America," he said self-satisfied. "And of course, this young American detective who has been hanging around here the whole time would have no more reason to do so once your grandson is married and gone."

Sofu D's smile brightened even more. "Well, you are most certainly correct in that aspect, Li-san." He took a sip of his tea and let his eyes wander to the son of the merchant. He was staring down into his teacup a little dubiously, as if not sure what to do with it. Sofu D raised one perfect eyebrow.

The curtain swished and D entered again, now clad in a bright blue cheongsam with a great lion stitched onto it in gold. The fabric of his shirt was so thin one could nearly see his slender white arms through it. The eldest sat down his cup and sighed slightly exasperated. "My grandson, sit down, please." He glared at the cheongsam for a moment, making sure his grandson noticed his displeasure.

But D only set his chin stubbornly and sat down gracefully. "Of course, grandfather," he chirped, and the eldest wrinkled his brow. It was time the boy got married to a proper suitor. Clumsy or not, Li Sun Chen was at least a Chinese boy from a good family and had a proper education, not some American detective with dubious family background and as good as no education at all.

"Tell me, Sun Chen, what are you doing?" he asked the boy in question. He instantly turned beet-red.

"I – I am getting my masters in engineering," he stammered. "And I'm doing some developing work myself. I'm working on a machine right at the moment, a kind of robot. It's supposed to work in the kitchen, but so far, it's not working so well, and I'll have to reprogram it, I think I know which algorithm is wrong…"

"My son really is very talented with computers," Li Xue Fa cut his son short and indicated the interior of the shop. "I think he could teach your grandson much about this new technique."

"I – I would be most happy to teach him new techniques!" Sun Chen hastily assured. D's cheeks flushed slightly, and both elders cleared their throats delicately. Xue Fa sipped his tea and sat his cup down with a sigh.

"My dear Count, there is a picnic in the park today. It would be a splendid opportunity for the two to get to know each other better, wouldn't it? Our family traditionally has its place right beside the mayor's table, and you are most welcome to join us."

D's face lit up, especially when he heard his grandfather's reply. "Oh, we would be delighted to accompany you, Li-san. My grandson, will you fetch our cloaks?"

The young kami jumped up. "Of course, grandfather," he replied and was off in a second.

"And how well your grandson's manners are!" he heard Li Xue Fa in the front room and rolled his eyes. There would be a way to get rid of the clumsy Sun Chen once they were at the picnic. Leon would be there, and they would find a way.

So he made no protest when Li Xue Fa helped him into the great limousine, even though the park was barely two blocks away. He smiled secretly when he noticed Mephistopheles slipping into the car with a few of his favourite female companions and hid them under his cheongsam. Then he settled back and waited for the things to come.

_(The curtains close)_


	3. Act Two

**Act Two: The Picnic**

_(The curtain opens on the park of Los Angeles, where the police's annual picnic is taking place. Families and friends of police officers are sitting everywhere, enjoying the day and talking to each other. Chris and his three companions are still gathering leaves for Sofu D. On a small hill, a group of officers is sitting at two tables. They are about Leon's and Jill's age. The company of D, Sofu D and the two Chinese passes by the park in Li Xue Fa's limousine.)_

Mephistopheles wriggled under D's skirt and the young kami chuckled a bit. It got him a reprimanding glance from his grandfather, who was listening to Li Xue Fa intently. The merchant indicated several buildings which belonged to him and tried to impress both kami. D hid a yawn behind his hand and felt the tomcat playing with the hem of his cheongsam.

"Mephistopheles!" he hissed.

Sofu turned round. "Did you say something, my grandson?" he inquired.

Quickly D placed a smile on his face. "It is very impressive," he answered. Sofu smiled, too, satisfied with his answer. D settled back and stopped listening to the boring small-talk. Instead he rejoiced that he was going to see Leon soon.

Then he sat up suddenly. "Grandfather, look, there are father and Vesca and Miss Jill!" he called out. The merchant looked out, too.

"Your grandson is right, Count D. Shall we pick up your son and his husband?" he asked, though his face betrayed he'd rather not have the disgraced Count in his car. But D clapped his hands and beamed at him before his grandfather could answer.

"Oh how very kind of you, Li-sama!"

The man knocked at the driver's window. "Stop!" he called. The limo came to a halt besides the three walking who startled for a moment, but then recognised them.

"Would you care to come with us?" the merchant asked and helped Jill and Dee inside, too. Vesca he simply ignored, an action which caused a raised eyebrow on Dee's side. His violet eyes darted between his father, son and the two Chinese men.

"How very friendly of you!" he chirped. "May I be so bold as to ask what event honours us with the company of one of Chinatown's most popular citizens and his son?"

Li Xue Fa was obviously mollified by the son's pleasant manner and indicated his own son. "Your grandfather and I are hoping your and my son might take an interest in each other," he explained.

"Oh really!" Dee exclaimed while Jill and Vesca tried not to look horrified.

The woman regained her senses again pretty fast. "Very interesting," she said dryly. "Well, he certainly is a good match for D, don't you think so, too, Vesca? I bet they'll have a lot of fun fighting with each other, as long as he can stand his ground to D. We all know that's pretty difficult."

Sofu D opened his mouth to protest, but his son was quicker. "Oh dear, Miss Jill, how right you are!" he twittered. "My son needs someone to stand his ground to him, he really does. He can be such a hot-blooded boy sometimes!"

The face of Sun Chen grew ever more doubtfully hearing this. Sofu D quickly started talking to Li Xue Fa to take his attention off his son's words, but the three continued teasing the Chinese youngster mercilessly while D bit back his amusement and tried to appear innocent.

"Yes, I can tell by experience how a D can be," Vesca joined in, too. "He requires very careful handling, and much attention. Sun Chen, you should always be ready to sacrifice your job and every last tiny bit of your time for your future husband."

The youngest hid a smile behind his hand. Sun Chen stuttered and sputtered. "But – but I am very busy with my work. This robot of mine, it's really important, I could win engineering competitions with it…"

Vesca waved it away. "Nonsense, boy! If you're married to a D, your first duty is to keep him happy," he said earnestly. Jill was trembling with laughter, and Dee's violet eyes sparkled mischievously.

But neither wanted to overstrain the boy yet. So Jill knocked at the window to the chauffeur. "Thanks for taking us along, but I've got to talk to the chief," she said to Li Xue Fa. "If you could just let me out here, please…"

"Of course, Miss Freshney," the Chinese merchant allowed, whose disrespect for the fallen Count did not include the detective.

Dee quickly nudged his husband. "We will accompany you, Miss Jill," he said and whispered to his son, "Don't worry, we'll tell Leon about the situation. We'll find a way, promise."

The youngest nodded and prayed that his father would think of something before the worst happened while the three departed again. Mephistopheles stuck his head out from under his cheongsam, and before D could call for him, he'd followed the humans. The youngest sat back, sighing deeply, and prepared himself for another round of boasting by Li Xue Fa.

* * *

Leon checked the bag again, but everything was in there. He had the lemonade for Chris, the water for his animal friends, and sandwiches for everyone. Good thing the eldest Count had sent the boy to the park, so they could at least spend their day together as long as Leon wasn't on duty. He grinned, imagining what they could do the whole day long. He'd also taken along the baseball things, perhaps his brother would be in for a round.

Smiling to himself, he set out to the park. Perhaps D had been able to convince his grandfather, too. That would be nice.

* * *

Chris stretched and sent a look around. "Ten-chan, where are you?" he called for his fox friend who promptly appeared behind a picnic table. The woman setting out things on it squeaked in surprise. The nine-tail took his chance at stealing a sandwich and returned to Chris, followed by some curses.

There he sat down and munched happily. T-chan nudged him. "Hey, share at least!" he claimed.

"I stole it!" Ten-chan defended his pray. Chris and Pon-chan exchanged a weary glance.

"Ten-chan, brother promised to bring sandwiches along," the boy reminded his friend.

The fox shrugged. "Who knows it he's gonna keep his promise?" he said and got another slap by the raccoon.

"I always keep my promises, fluffy-tail!"

"Brother!" Chris cried out in joy and flung himself at the elder Orcot who grinned lopsidedly and sat a big bag down.

"Here ya go, shorty, sandwiches, lemonade, water and a blanket. I even brought the baseball. Whaddya say, in for a round later?"

"Yeah!" Chris's face lightened up even more and Leon laughed contentedly.

Then he saw Jill, Dee and Vesca approaching. They seemed somehow worried. "Look, buddy, why don't you set up the table while I say hello to Jill and Dee?" the blonde asked and his brother nodded, getting to work immediately with the help of his friends.

Leon walked up to the three who greeted him relieved. "Leon, thank god we find you now!" Jill blurted at once. "D's grandfather is trying to marry him of to Li Sun Chen!"

"What?!" The young human gaped. "But that guy's dumb as shit!"

Dee laughed while Vesca shook his head sadly. "The only D who doesn't mind such language and I'm married to him," he murmured regretfully.

Dee shoved his husband playfully. "Oh Vesca, dear, don't be so mean to me!" he purred. "Anyway, Orcot-san, we have to do something. I know my father well enough to know he's going to sell my poor son off simply so you won't get him. That's not something I can let happen."

"Are they coming to the picnic?" Leon asked.

"Yes, they are on their way, but Li Xue Fa is still busy impressing my father with his worldly possessions." Dee's lips curled in dismay.

Leon, though, grinned. "Well, just make sure I can get a few minutes to talk to D alone, and then we'll find a way to stop that engagement." His blue eyes sparkled.

The kami tilted his head to the side and smiled, too. "I am glad you're not willing to give up so easily, Orcot-san," he said.

Leon shook his head. "Not me, dude. D said he's going to marry me, and so god help me, he'll do exactly as he said."

Jill opened her mouth to inquire further, eyes wide with surprise, but she was cut off by a cat's loud meowing. Mephistopheles and his female companions had managed to find their party in the park, and now they were trying to get a place on the blanket as well. All adults shook their heads and Leon went over to them.

"Now where did you come from?" he demanded, putting his hands to his sides. The tomcat glanced up at him.

"We didn't want to miss all the fun, that's all," he said casually and stretched, yawning.

Dee came over, too. "Mephistopheles, you know very well that you shall stay in the shop!" he reprimanded.

The detective nodded his agreement and shushed the cats up again. "He's right, little fellas, so get back to the shop now before anyone notices," he told them.

Laughing, the cats disappeared into all directions. Chris laughed, too, and clapped his hands. Leon shook his head again. "I'd like to know if we're ever gonna see them again," he remarked dryly.

Vesca grinned. "Not before they've done enough mischief to upset the whole city, my boy," he answered. "Anyway, have a look over there. If that's not Mr Li and future family, I don't know."

The Chinese merchant had spotted them and came over, greeting them friendly. "My dear Count, your son requested that you come to our table, too. Would you honour us with your presence?" he said and smiled falsely. Leon's eyes met D's and they smiled shyly at each other.

Dee looked at Jill and Vesca. "My dear Li-san, I am honoured by your thoughtfulness, but I think I shall stay here with the boy," he replied.

Leon cut in. "Yeah, someone's gotta look out for Chris while I'm on duty."

The merchant abruptly turned his back to him while Sofu D glared unfriendly at both his son and Leon. D looked disappointed, but it was only about to get worse. Li Xue Fa turned back to him and his son. "Say, Sun Chen, why don't you go and say hello to the other Chinese families here?" he asked and nudged him a little bit more to D's side.

Sofu D smiled his agreement and whispered something into Li Xue Fa's ear. The merchant nodded vigorously and continued to talk. "You could take young Count D along and introduce him to your friends," he suggested. Sun Chen grinned at D foolishly. The young kami looked everything but happy, but managed to favour him with a strained smile. Xue Fa patted his son's back and praised his qualities.

D leaned closer to Sofu D. "Do I really have to marry him, grandfather?" he whispered, sounding as unhappy as he could. The eldest smiled and slightly pushed him to the side of Sun Chen, who took his hand immediately.

"My dear D, it is an honour to meet you! I – I mean, to accompany you. We've already met, and – and – well, it is a pleasure," he stammered.

D leaned back to his grandfather again. "And why can't I marry Leon then if I've got to marry?"

"Nonsense. Who would take a mere police officer when he can have a fine young man like Li Sun Chen?" Sofu answered and pushed him until D was right beside the foolishly grinning Chinese youngster. Sighing deeply, the youngest gave in and followed him to a blanket.

Sofu D and Li Xue Fa watched for a moment until they were sure Leon was not following him, then they walked away in the direction of the mayor's table satisfied.

Jill, though, went hastily after the couple. "Li Sun Chen, wait a moment!" she called, tugging Dee and Vesca along. "We will come with you. I've got friends here, too."

She smiled at him disarmingly and the poor boy nodded, not able to take his eyes away from the pretty woman. He didn't even notice that Leon had sidled up besides D and was just hugging his lover, who leaned into him trustingly.

Unfortunately, Sun Chen managed to tear his gaze loose and turned back to his future husband. Leon jumped back and hid behind Vesca and Dee, who gladly provided cover.

"They can come with us if they want to, can't they, D?" Sun Chen asked, not sure if the youngest was okay with the arrangement and visibly relieved he wouldn't have to be alone with his future husband then.

D nodded and smiled brightly. "Of course, Sun Chen," he answered sweetly and followed a few steps. Leon came out behind Dee and Vesca.

Jill walked up beside the Chinese youngster again. "Wait a second, Sun Chen, you've got some kind of insect on your shoulder…" she said innocently. The boy froze. She extended a hand and pretended to shush an insect away. He followed her movements as if hypnotized. Leon finished kissing D and Jill drew back again, smiling. "There you go, it's gone," she chirped.

"T-thank you, Miss Freshney," Sun Chen stuttered. Dee giggled and Vesca suddenly coughed.

"Over there are your colleagues, aren't they, Miss Jill?" the kami asked and steered the whole party into the direction of Jill's and Leon's colleagues, who welcomed them noisily.

"Hey, hey, what an honour, two Counts at once!" one of them called. Li Sun Chen was forced to let go of D's hand while he greeted the humans. He didn't notice that Jill was spreading the word amongst them.

Then she and another woman came up to him and started talking to him, pretending to be interested in what he was doing. Dee and Vesca gathered round him, too. Li Sun Chen tried to look over their heads to find his fiancé again, but there were just too many people. He could only see one tiny bit of the blue cheongsam.

The boy took a deep breath. "Excuse me, Miss Freshney, but my father said I should show the youngest D around," he said and tried to get past her. Dee innocently glanced to the side and shoved the woman. With a squeak, she fell right into Sun Chen's arms. The youngster grabbed her in reflex and she squeaked again. He went beet-red in no time.

"I – I am so sorry, Miss Freshney! I did not want to do this!" he stammered while he helped her to her feet again. The whole bunch of officers crowded around them, most biting back their laughter as Jill struggled to her feet laboriously.

When he came to himself again and remembered what he'd wanted to do a second before, D was gone. He looked around in confusion and slight horror. "Where has he gone to?" he wailed.

Innocent faces greeted his remark. "Who do you mean, Sun Chen?" Dee asked with wide violet eyes.

"Count D!" the youngster cried.

Everyone looked at Dee.

"Not this one! The youngest! Oh, where can he be? Father will be so angry with me!"

Jill put a finger to her lips and pretended to think. "You know, perhaps he was worried about Chris, now that we're all here and no one's with the boy," she suggested. "If I were you, I'd go over and have a look there."

The young Chinese stared at her for a moment. Then he turned and hurried away, clearly afraid of what would happen if he didn't find his fiancé again. Dee, Vesca and Jill stayed with their colleagues and tried to bite their laughter back until he was out of sight. Only then did they allow themselves to become breathless.

"Chris, do you want to play with me?" Pon-chan offered the baseball to her friend and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, sure," he conceded.

T-chan stood, growling. "I'll come along," he said. "One has to look out for you two."

"And as I am the only one who can look out for _you_, I will of course join you, too," Ten-chan added with mischievously sparkling eyes. The totetsu grumbled while the other three laughed, but they went over to the free grass beside their blanket and started to play, running after the ball quite happily.

They were disturbed by Li Sun Chen running up to them, panting hard. "Have – have you seen the Count?" he asked, breathless. Chris stopped, ball in his hand, confused.

"But he went with you!" he said. The Chinese nodded.

"I know. But he disappeared somehow," he replied and looked so miserable Chris felt sympathy for him for a moment. But then Sun Chen's face lit up. "Oh, you're playing baseball! Let me show you how this is done!"

He grabbed the ball before the boy could even blink in surprise. Tetsu growled while Ten-chan looked alarmed. "Hey!" Chris protested. Sun Chen patted his head in a fatherly manner.

"I'll show you how to play baseball, young Chris," he said.

The younger Orcot glared. "I know how to play baseball. Brother showed me how to."

Sun Chen sighed. "Your brother is a fool. At least that's what my father says," he enlightened the boy, who was trembling with rage now. Sun Chen threw the ball up into the air a few times.

Chris jumped and tried to catch it. "Brother's not a fool! Gimme back my baseball!" he cried. His three animal friends surrounded the human, too, and tried to snatch the ball away.

But Li Sun Chen enjoyed having the upper hand too much to give in, especially because this was the boy Count D loved so much, and the brother of his beloved detective. "Why should I? I can do this better than you," he teased and yelped as Pon-chan scrambled up his back, pushing her claws through his clothes into his back. Arriving on his shoulder, she leaned forward and caught the ball. She threw it instantly at Ten-chan, who caught it and ran away a few steps. Then Sun Chen managed to shake her off him, going after the nine-tail.

"Hey, give that baseball back!" he yelled angrily.

Ten-chan threw it to Tetsu, who darted off into the opposite direction. "Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? But I'd be damned before I give you back that ball!" he called, throwing it to Chris.

Sun Chen started running after the ball, but the four friends were much quicker than he was and took a delight in waiting until he was barely a few steps away before they threw the ball away. And while Sun Chen started sweating uncomfortably, they started laughing and playing again.

Chris jumped up and caught the ball right in the air. Sun Chen tried to hold him, but Pon-chan sidled between his feet and he stumbled forward. The boy squealed with excitement and threw it away. "Tetsu, catch!" he called. The totetsu did a somersault, mocking Sun Chen, who'd just managed to scramble to his feet again and was helplessly reaching for the toy.

"Too slow, too slow!" T-chan rejoiced and Ten-chan actually hopped over Sun Chen's shoulder to catch the ball. The youngster stumbled again and Chris and Pon-chan shrieked with laughter.

"What is going on here?"

Sofu D's voice put a stop to their fun. Caught, all four stopped and stared at the eldest kami with wide eyes. He'd crossed his arms and was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

Sun Chen stopped besides the kami and his own father, who regarded him unbelievingly. "I – I just wanted to show the boy how to play baseball, but they started mocking me!" he complained in a whiney voice.

"That's not true!" Chris protested, but Sofu merely shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh Chris, are you taking on your brother's bad manners already?" he sighed.

The boy silenced and his face contorted. He sulked. "It wasn't like he said!"

"Come, Count, let's get back to the mayor's table. Your grandson will join us surely in a moment," Li Xue Fa cut in, taking his son's arm firmly. They left again.

Chris glared at their backs. "The Count's never going to marry that idiot!" he growled. T-chan patted his back.

"That's the spirit, boy! Now let's go look for your brother and the Count to warn them, okay?"

D and Leon had meanwhile returned to Leon's colleagues, guessing that would be the last place where Li Sun Chen would look for them now. They were sitting at a table, close to each other, and listened to Jill's tale of Li Sun Chen's adventures laughing. From time to time, D leaned his head onto Leon's shoulder, and then the blonde tightened his arm around the kami's shoulder.

Dee sighed softly and leaned back into Vesca, too. "Aren't they cute?" he murmured into his husband's ear. Vesca chuckled. "Just as cute as you and I, I should guess," he answered.

Then he harked up. "Isn't that Chris?" he asked and loosened his grip around the kami to glance over his shoulder.

It was indeed Leon's younger brother, all of his friends in tow, who came running up the hill. "Brother! Count!" he cried. Everybody turned to look at him and Leon stood.

"What's the matter, buddy?" he asked, concerned. "You okay?"

The boy nodded, breathless and Jill handed him a glass of water. "The Count's grandfather and this Li guy are looking for you!" he got out.

"Not again!" Leon sighed deeply and turned to his beloved. "C'mon, D, let's get away before he comes and finds us," he started to say, but was stopped by one of his colleagues calling out.

"Too late, Leon! There he comes!"

"Quick, get behind my back!" Vesca hissed. Leon and D obliged at once. The police officers formed a line in front of them. Sofu D stormed up the hill and stopped in front of the wall of officers.

"Where is my grandson?" he demanded angrily.

"But father, wasn't he with Li Sun Chen?" Dee asked innocently and the eldest shook an enraged finger in front of his face.

"You know very well he took off, probably with that detective!" he spat. "And I bet anything that you know exactly where your son is!"

His furious golden eyes pierced the assembly in front of him. "Aha! I knew it!" he shouted and started forcing his way through them. Leon tugged D along trying to evade him, but it was no use. The eldest was faster.

"Did I not tell you to stay away from him?!" he called angrily, parting them and shoving Leon away. D tried to follow him, but was held back by Sofu's hand around his wrist.

"Grandfather!" he complained.

"You are not going to marry him, not over my dead corpse!" the eldest scolded, ignoring his son muttering, "Well, _that_ could be arranged, father."

"You're coming back to Li Xue Fa's table with me now. Sun Chen is waiting for you there, he is sick with worry about you!"

"He's only sick with worry for his strange algorithm," the youngest protested.

Jill's eyes fell onto the picnic basket besides her. An idea flashed through her mind. "Quick, get me that basket!" she hissed. Vesca complied, though he looked doubtful. She ripped it open and carefully produced a wrapped parcel.

"Now stop complaining and come with me!" Sofu raged, tugging a resisting D along.

Jill called out for him sweetly. "Oh, but Count, we just wanted to start with the cake!" she chirped.

Dee assisted at once. "Yes, father, we hoped you would join us. It is delicious!" he cried with that enrapt voice every D got when confronted with candy.

Sofu D stopped. D stopped resisting and turned back. Golden and violet eyes scanned the parcel greedily. Jill placed it on the table. "Such a shame that you don't want some of it!" she sighed. "I made it especially for today, with crème and candy cherries, and just a few candied roses…"

"Well, I guess I could stay a moment longer," Sofu allowed hesitatingly, already inching closer to the table again. D followed as if mesmerized. Jill continued to lay out the bait.

"I tried that recipe my mom gave me. She won quite a few bakery competitions with it."

Sofu D sat at the table before she'd finished talking. "If you would be so kind to give me one slice, Miss Jill," he purred.

The woman's lips quirked. "But of course, dear Count," she answered sweetly.

Dee slipped onto the bench besides his father. "Me too, Miss Jill." He batted his eyelashes at her, eliciting a raised eyebrow from his husband. D still stood, staring at the cake as if mesmerized. He didn't even notice at first that Leon had sidled up behind him again and was tugging at his arm.

"C'mon, honey, we don't have that much time!" he whispered urgently. D turned pleading mismatched eyes to him.

"But Leon, the cake!" he gave back whiney. Leon tugged more.

"What do you love more, me or the cake? Jill's gonna make another one just for you on the day we marry, I promise."

D sent a last glance at the cake, sighed deeply and followed his lover silently while his grandfather was distracted.

Their escape, though, didn't have the intended result. They'd walked barely a few steps when suddenly Leon stopped again, confused. "Did you feel that?" he said and looked up at the sky, only now noticing that it had grown dark and threatening.

D followed his gaze. "Oh no, a thunderstorm!" he called out.

Before he'd even finished speaking, a blow of wind made everyone shriek in surprise and confusion, closely followed by lightning and thunder. Leon quickly wrapped his jacket around his beloved. "C'mon, let's get back to the shop!" he called and they went running while the people around them hurriedly gathered their picnic baskets and other things.

Li Xue Fa and his son, who'd just joined the two other Counts at the table, tried to keep their hats on. A red blaze bolted out from under the table and settled on Sun Chen's shoulder, becoming Mephistopheles. The tomcat was hissing and clinging to the youngster with all claws available. Sofu D immediately tried to pry him loose, but the cat was faster. He gave the Chinese a last scratch before he ran off, a cursing Sofu at his heels.

"But Chris?" D gasped and turned to look back at the boy Dee was just ushering under the umbrella Vesca had produced out of nowhere.

"He's fine, don't worry!" Leon gave back. "Your father's not gonna let anything happen to him!"

D, soothed, gave in and followed his beloved. They had almost made it back to Chris's blanket when the storm stopped for a second. The blonde wiped away wet hair from his face and took a deep breath. "Almost there," he told D reassuringly. The kami smiled up at him. But then his face darkened.

"Leon, what are we going to do now?" he asked helplessly. "Grandfather has set his mind on marrying me off to Li Sun Chen. What shall we do?"

The young detective looked around. "Well, we could simply run off together," he suggested hesitatingly. D firmly shook his head.

"Leon, I cannot just leave the shop and my animals behind, not to mention father and Vesca," he replied softly. "And you don't want to give up your job either, do you? And then there's Chris and Miss Jill…"

Leon sighed deeply and placed a kiss on the kami's forehead. "You're right, lovely," he asserted. "We'll have to find another way. But don't worry, marriages aren't arranged that quickly. We're gonna think of something in the meantime."

Thunder crashed above and they ducked as the next shower of rain met them. "Now we should just get you home!" Leon yelled through the thunder and they set out again to the pet shop.

_(The curtain falls on the scene of the park with all people still busy getting away from the rain.)_


	4. Act Three

**Act Three: The Pet Shop again**

_(The curtain opens. The pet shop lies quiet and undisturbed. Not even a pet is in the front room. Then someone hurries down the stairs.)_

The door to the pet shop was flung open forcefully and crashed into the wall. Sofu D entered, tugging along a wet-to-the-bones D. He placed a basket on the small table and shook his head like a wet kitten. "Oh dear, grandfather! What a shame!" he sighed deeply. Sofu D handed him his cloak, which D carried over to the kitchen and hung up in front of the hearth.

Then the eldest turned to the wardrobe and took two scarves out of it. D smiled seeing the blue one and wanted to take it, but Sofu stopped his hand, raised his eyebrow and tied it around his own neck. D pouted when he got the red one, but a moment later his pout dissolved into horror. Sofu D stepped to the front door and locked it with a key.

"Grandfather, what does this mean?" he cried out.

His grandfather turned back to him and smiled grimly. "I think this is logical, given the fact that I met you on the way back to the shop again in the arms of that detective!" he said satisfied and indicated the bundle of ribbons still lying on the sofa. "Now get back to work, grandson! There's still a lot to do!"

The young kami started to object, but a look at his grandfather's face told him he would only get more scolding, so he sat down sulking and started working on the ribbons again. Sofu D watched him for a moment, then he carefully put the key on a chain around his neck and sat down, too.

For a while they worked in silence, D sending his grandfather glances every now and then. Finally, the eldest sat back, sighing. D watched him through his long lashes.

The eldest turned a little to the side, rested his head on the back of the sofa and snuggled into it. His eyes closed slowly. D held his breath.

A last glance from golden eyes, then they were closed and stayed thus. D dropped the ribbons in his hand and sidled up more to his grandfather. Slowly, very slowly, he inched there until he was within reach. He extended a hand, touched the chain…

… and Sofu D jerked up. "Grandson! What are you doing there?" he yelled, displeased, while D flinched in surprise and stared at him with wide mismatched eyes.

"There was a fly in front of your face," he quickly lied. "I just wanted to drive it away."

The eldest regarded him silently for a moment. "And do you honestly believe I am going to believe that?" he asked then. "I see that I have to resort to other measures to take your mind off that human."

Decidedly he stood and went again to the wardrobe he'd taken the scarves from and produced two fans and a little tambourine. "Li Xue Fa is very fond of the fan dance," he said. "In order to please your future father-in-law, you should practice."

D didn't look too convinced, but took the fans and snapped them open. Sofu sat down on a chair. "Now, if you will be so kind," he commanded and started to beat time. At first D's movements were almost bored, but then he warmed up to the dance and whirled around, playing with his fans and enjoying the beauty of the dance. Sofu smiled appreciatively and even started humming a tune.

However, when his grandson suddenly appeared behind him and drummed one fan on his tambourine, he wasn't too pleased.

"Grandson! Behave!" he exclaimed somewhat indignantly, but D just laughed and tried his luck again. But this time, the eldest was faster and snatched the tambourine out of his reach. "You shall dance, not drum!" he reprimanded.

D simply laughed and whirled around another time. "Very well! Li Xue Fa will be most pleased!" Sofu D praised and hid a yawn behind the tambourine. Mismatched eyes, hidden by the fan, caught it nonetheless.

The beat slowed down. D continued dancing, though, not wanting to raise suspicion. Then it suddenly stopped. Sofu's head fell against the back of the chair. The youngest stopped dancing, laid aside the fans and quietly stepped to the door, trying to open it, but it was no use. So he gazed through the small window.

Then he sighed deeply, not having been able to spot his lover and wanted to return to Sofu to make another attempt at stealing the key. However, a whisper held him back.

"D!"

The young kami instantly hurried back to the door. Leon had managed to open the small window from the outside and was leaning inside with open arms. D gladly fell into them. "Oh Leon!" he breathed. "Is everything well? Did you meet father and Chris and Vesca? Grandfather has locked the door!"

"Yeah, I noticed," the blonde gave back and kissed his beloved. "Don't worry, they're all at my apartment, getting dry and all. But I think they're going to come round soon, Chris and his gang still have to bring in the leaves your grandfather requested."

"Yes, that is true. I do only hope he will open the door for them." D's brow was wrinkled, but then he decided he could worry about his family and Chris later and simply snuggled into Leon's embrace.

Both chuckled when the door gave a creak. "This window's damn small for a guy like me," Leon grinned.

"But not for me," D answered and now leaned through it in turn, kissing the blonde affectionately.

Neither noticed the tambourine slipping from Sofu's grasp. Slowly, very slowly it glided down on the sleek silk, falling from the confining fingers…

All three jerked in sudden shock when it met the floor with jingling zils. Leon hurriedly let go of D and ducked behind the door, while the kami shielded the open window from view with his body. Seeing that Sofu D had yet to wake up properly, he ran over to the table, snatching his fans again, and started waving them around. The eldest, confused, beat the time, but then stopped, staring at the youngest in astonishment.

"Grandson, are you feeling alright?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, of course, grandfather, why should I not feel alright?" D gave back and continued to whirl around Sofu who gaped at him for another few moments.

Then he stood, thwarted his grandson and put a cool hand on his forehead. "You seem to be quite feverish, my boy," he said worriedly.

D snatched his hands and whirled him around. "I am perfectly fine, grandfather!" he chirped. The eldest could only shake his head.

Fortunately for D, someone called from outside and a loud knock sounded through the pet shop. Sofu pried himself loose, hurried over and unlocked the door. In came Chris, closely followed by his friends, Vesca and Dee.

"Father, how shockingly _rude_ of you to bar the door against us!" he chided. "Vesca and I got all wet!"

"Well, you do not seem to be very wet to me," the eldest replied, scanning his son and son-in-law.

The younger kami smiled while the gang carried in their baskets filled with leaves and the picnic blanket. "A very considerate young man allowed us to dry ourselves in his apartment," he chirped. "Vesca, dear, would you take my cloak, please?"

"Hey Count, wasn't that cool? The thunderstorm, I mean? I never saw so many thunderbolts!" Chris hopped around the youngest who laughed.

"Yes, it was certainly an adventure. I trust you arrived at your brother's apartment safely?"

"Yeah, course, Dee and Vesca took me there. It was so cool!"

"Pon-chan wanted to climb up a tree, that stupid!" Tetsu chimed in and all four yelled in excitement telling what had happened in the park after D and Leon had left.

D laughed again, listening closely, and then guided Chris to the door. "Well, let us make sure your brother is fine, too, shall we?" he suggested and Chris instantly grabbed his hand. "Yeah, c'mon!"

"Not so fast, Christopher!"

Sofu's voice promised another thunderstorm, worse than the one in the park. He stomped over and caught his grandson's wrist. "You are staying here, my boy! And the rest of you, leave!"

Again the volume rose considerably, due to all others protesting and Sofu ordering them out, but finally, the eldest succeeded in driving them out. "And you stay here!" he chided his grandson angrily. "I will leave now. Li Xue Fa awaits me."

"What? I am to stay here all alone?"

"Oh, please, you are not a small child anymore. You can prepare yourself. Change into some nice clothes. When I come back, you will marry Li Sun Chen."

D shrieked in horror. "NO! No, grandfather, you can't do this to me! I don't love him! He's such a bore. Don't make me marry him!"

Sofu had already grabbed his coat and was hurrying out, calling back to him. "You will marry him, and one day you will love him, too! Now go change your attire!"

"I won't marry him!"

D ran after the eldest, but he was too late. The door was slammed shut in his face and the unmistakable sound of the key in the lock rang through the pet shop. In fury, he pounded the closed door. "Grandfather!" he yelled, but no answer came. He could see his grandfather hurrying up the stairs through the small window.

"That's not fair! Father was allowed to marry his human, too!" he cried out and punched the door a last time. Then he threw himself into his chair, pounding the cushion. "It's just not fair! I want to marry Leon, not that stupid, imbecile idiot of a merchant's son! Leon would at least love me and not some stupid algorithm!"

He sulked a few moments, and then a soft light started to shine on his face. "Leon would love me," he said convinced and cuddled the maltreated cushion affectionately. "And he would move into the pet shop with Chris, and Ten-chan and Pon-chan and Tetsu would come back, too, and we would be a happy family."

His smile widened even further as he began to cradle the cushion. "And then we could have a little brother or sister for Chris… or perhaps two… or even three? And their last name would be Orcot, just like Leon and Chris's, but their first names would all start with D…"

He sighed happily at such a prospect and smiled at the cushion. "One little boy would be Daniel, and we would name the little girl Dandelion, and the last – the last would be another boy, or rather another girl? Then Dandelion would not have to be alone with Daniel and Chris…"

He was so absorbed in the difficult decision whether their last child should be a son or a daughter that he didn't notice the picnic blanket under the baskets which had suddenly come to live. It moved in strange ways, and abruptly all the leaves scattered around when Leon emerged from underneath, shaking some of them out of his hair.

Noticing the dreaming kami in the chair, he smiled and sidled up to him. "Hi lovely," he said softly.

D jumped up and stared at him with wide eyes. "Leon!" he shrieked.

The blonde grinned. "Yeah, it's me. Hi honey."

D blushed furiously. "Since when have you been here?"

"Since Chris and the others smuggled me in," the human replied and wanted to embrace his beloved, but D turned away, hiding his red face in his hands.

"Oh no!" he moaned. "Then – then you have heard everything!"

Leon stepped closer again, but D leaned away. "Not all of it, darling," he tried to soothe the kami. "What's your problem anyway? I like Daniel. And I want a second little daughter."

D peeked at him through his fingers. "You do?" he said faintly.

Leon smiled at him. "Yes, I do. Don't be embarrassed."

He kissed the reluctant kami on his forehead. "Now look here, I've got something for you." He fished a blue scarf out of his jacket. D dropped his hands and cried out in joy.

"Oh Leon, it's beautiful! Thank you!"

He hugged the human tightly and lowered his eyes when Leon untied the red scarf around his neck and replaced it with the blue one. Then he regarded his beloved contentedly. "That's much better, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Here, let me do this," D replied and tied the red scarf around Leon's neck. They both smiled at each other affectionately. Then Leon seated himself on the sofa. "So, and now tell me about the other name. What do you want to name the first girl?"

D snuggled against him and took Leon's hand in both of his. "Dandelion. Daniel for the king in the lion's den, and Dandelion (1) for the lion's tooth."

"And the last one? If it's a girl, we need another name starting with D. What about Desirée?"

D wrinkled his nose. "It's got nothing to do with a lion," he objected and Leon grinned.

"But it's spelled like Desire. And that's exactly what I do. I desire you, hide and hair." He kissed D's throat and the kami sighed deeply.

"Oh Leon!" he purred. "But you know that I sell desires to mankind…"

"You could sell me yourself. I'd sign any contract for that," the blonde whispered and pressed D further into the sofa, kissing him hungrily. The kami relented happily and welcomed his lover's caresses.

Then he suddenly sat up, eyes wide and frightened, pushing Leon away. "No!" he cried out. "Leon, quick! Grandfather's coming back! Quick, hide, hide!"

The blonde jumped up, too, searching for a hiding place and darting for the next curtain. But D stopped him. "Not there! Grandfather will look there first!"

"But where else?" Leon cried, noticed the wardrobe and hurried to it. But it proved to be too small for the human. Blue and mismatched eyes darted around helplessly. The steps descended further.

"Try the blanket again!"

"No, you'll never get the leaves over it in time!"

They both ran through the parlour. Sofu was almost at the door now. Then D grabbed his lover's wrist. "Quick, into my bedroom!" he urged, hastily pushing the human through the door. As soon as Leon had disappeared inside, the key was turned in the lock and Sofu stepped inside.

D quickly sat down on the sofa again. The eldest looked at him suspiciously. "Has someone been here in the meantime, grandson?" he inquired.

The youngest shook his head. "No, grandfather, who should have called? Father and Vesca are at Leon's apartment, as well as Chris and his friends," he answered, smoothing his hair with feeble hands.

"Mm." Sofu let his eyes scan over the parlour. Then he spotted the blue scarf around his grandson's neck. "Where did you get this from?" he shrieked and grabbed the fabric.

"I took it from the wardrobe!" D quickly cried and was once more free while Sofu strode to the wardrobe and looked inside.

"And where's the red one I gave you then? And why haven't you changed? You know your husband will be here shortly! Has this detective been here?!"

"No!" D yelled in panic, but his grandfather had already started tearing aside the curtains.

"Where have you hidden this insolent human? I will not allow this to continue!" he raged.

"He's not here!" the youngest cried out. Sofu ripped aside the last curtain and then stopped, confused.

"He's really not here," he said, astounded.

"I told you so!" D slumped down on the sofa, looking relieved and exhausted.

Sofu D turned to him. "However, you will go change now!" he ordered. "And no cheongsam with a lion on it this time!" He grabbed D's wrist once more and dragged the resisting kami to his bedroom door.

"Stop, grandfather!" he cried. "I don't want to marry him!"

"But you will, so god help me!" the eldest answered grimly and, opening the door, pushed his grandson inside. He gave a surprised cry and then Sofu had shut the door behind him again. The key turned in the lock. Sofu dusted off his hands. "So much for that!" he said in satisfaction and hurried to the mirror to adjust his own attire.

The knock at the door announced that the bridegroom had arrived, along with his father and the mayor of Los Angeles. Sofu D floated over and greeted them with great reverence. "Welcome, dear Li Xue Fa. Mayor Carter, I am delighted to see you. And here is Li Sun Chen! Welcome, my son!"

The merchant pushed his son forward, and he stumbled to Sofu D, extending his hand with some flowers in it. "These are for you!" he stuttered.

The eldest blinked for a moment in surprise, then he smiled again and accepted them. "Thank you, Sun Chen. Will you take a seat, then we can proceed to sign the contract."

The mayor produced some papers from his briefcase and placed them on the small tea table. "This contract binds the family of Count D to provide a husband of their kin for the family of Li Xue Fa, Chinatown merchant in Los Angeles," he read. "In return, Li Xue Fa enrols himself to take care of the Count D in question and to ensure that the pet shop is always kept famous and in business. If you consent to these terms, please sign here."

Sofu D took the pen and wrote down a beautiful "Count D". Li Xue Fa's eyes started gleaming while his son looked more uncomfortable with the minute.

"Father –" he started, but the merchant cut him off.

"You will have the most beautiful husband ever, Sun Chen. Don't complain," he said and signed the paper, too.

The mayor smiled and offered his hand to Sofu D. "This is a promising union, Count D," he said heartily. "Congratulations, sir."

"Thank you, Mayor," Sofu D replied gravely. Then the sound of clattering on the stairs disturbed the triumphant moment. Dee hurried inside, panting and in visible distress.

"Father! Tell me you didn't sign that contract!" he cried out. The eldest raised his brow.

"I am very sorry to disappoint you, my son, but I have signed it. It is for the best. Your son will become a member of one of the most powerful families in America. Which father wouldn't wish such for his son?" he stated.

Dee cried out helplessly and turned to Vesca and Jill who'd just entered, too, along with Chris and his friends. "I can't believe he's done it!" he cried. "I can't believe he's done such a terrible thing to his own flesh and blood!"

Sofu D turned to Li Sun Chen and smiled at the youngster, unimpressed by his son's rage. "Why don't you go fetch your husband?" he suggested, handing the boy the key. "He's in his room over there, and should be ready to marry you now."

Li Sun Chen hesitated, but a push from his father made him stumble to the door. He turned back, a pleading look on his face. "Father, do I really have to do this? He's not even interested in computers!" he complained. Li Sun Chen shoved him again and smiled grimly.

"Who cares what he's interested in, Sun Chen?" he scolded his son. "He's one of the Counts, that's enough!"

His son wanted to argue further, but the look on his father's face convinced him not to do so. So he stepped up to the door, glancing back as if hoping Lu Xue Fa would call him back again. But he simply urged him forwards. Slowly the youngster turned the key in the lock and sent a last pleading look at his eagerly waiting father. Dee groaned and hid his face in Vesca's shoulder when the youngster laid a hand on the doorknob.

Then he hesitantly opened the door –

- and almost stumbled back. D and Leon, happily kissing each other, didn't even notice they had been discovered. Sofu D shrieked and fainted back into his son's arms who, taken by surprise, dropped him on the spot and fled into Vesca's arms. Li Xue Fa gaped, and then started to scream.

"What does this mean, Count D?! Why is this American in your grandson's bedroom?! My son will not be married to a traitor!"

At his voice, Leon and D startled, stopped kissing and stared at the assembly in front of the door with wide eyes. Jill blinked at them impishly, her hands over Chris' ears so that the boy couldn't hear the flood of Chinese curses Li Xue Fa was letting loose. "Seems you had success," she said, grinning.

Dee clapped his hands as realisation hit. "Oh yes, of course! My son, what a wonderful idea! Now you _have_ to marry Orcot-san!"

"I – that was not my intention," D stammered, and a blush crept up in his cheeks.

Leon blushed, too, but tightened his arms around his beloved. "Well, he'd have married me anyway," he said convinced. "I never would've let him marry that dumbass."

"How dare you! You – you impertinent, stupid, idiotic, imbecile human!" Sofu D had recovered and scrambled up from the floor. The mayor helped him, but he was pushed aside as the eldest rushed forward to try and part Leon and D.

"Oh please, grandfather! I don't love Sun Chen. Please let me marry Leon, please!" D prayed, mismatched eyes wide with plea.

"Yes, father, let him marry Orcot-san!" Dee chimed in. The present pets and other humans vigorously nodded their approval.

"Think how handy a police officer can be! You'll never have to fear the shop will be robbed!" Jill praised. Leon looked critically, but decided better to keep quiet.

Sofu D looked between his grandson, holding onto Leon's hand tightly and pleading with his eyes, and the blonde, placing a possessive and protecting arm around D's shoulders. With a deep sigh, he gave in. "Well, what other choice do I have?" he grumbled. "The harm is already done. You may marry your American."

D squealed and flung his arms around Leon's neck, while the blonde grinned widely. "Thanks, dude," he said and kissed his fiancé.

Chris, too, squealed with joy and pressed Pon-chan so hard she nearly suffocated. "I'm going to be ring-bearer," the boy announced happily.

Tetsu shook his head and exchanged a weak glance with Ten-chan. "I see rough times coming in the shop," he foreboded.

The nine-tailed fox laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Only until after the marriage," he answered. "Well, at least in case they don't get any kids…"

Into the common happiness cut Xue Fa's enraged voice. "And the contract?" he demanded. "I've got a contract here that entitles my son to a husband from the D family! I want the contract to be fulfilled!"

Sun Chen, who'd kept silent until now, looked suddenly horrified and tried to stop his father, but there was no stopping the merchant.

"I demand my rights, Mayor!" he yelled.

The poor man looked between Li Xue Fa and the D family helplessly. "Well, we will have to find a way to negotiate…" he started, but was cut off by stepped away from Vesca and placed a friendly arm around Li Xue Fa's shoulders.

"Why, but of course, dearest Li Xue Fa. Unfortunately, both my son and I are already spoken for. But my father here, who is a fine gentleman, will be more than happy to fulfil the contract he made, I am sure. Though perhaps he is a bit old for your son… Perhaps you should marry him yourself?" He smirked menacingly.

During his speech, Li Xue Fa's eyes had widened and now he looked at Sofu D in horror, who gave back the look with just the same intensity. "I will never have that man in my family!" Xue Fa sputtered and ripped the contract into tiny little pieces. "Never! I'd rather not have a D in my family at all! Come, Sun Chen!"

He turned and stormed out angrily, tugging his helpless son along. "Well, if you would excuse me then, too…" the mayor mumbled and fled.

For a moment everyone was silent as they stared at the speechless eldest Count D. Then the youngest loosened his arms around Leon's neck and walked to him.

"Grandfather, I thank you," he whispered. "Whatever I can do to make amends, I will do it, I swear. Please, do not be angry with me. It is just – I could not marry Sun Chen when I love Leon."

His mismatched eyes were pleading. Sofu D looked down at him and shook his head in despair. "Oh my grandson, what have you done!" he groaned and sat down.

Leon stepped up to him, too, and took D's hand. "I'm going to learn manners, I promise," he said solemnly. "I'll try to become a good grandson-in-law."

The eldest looked up at him and then, suddenly, with a last deep, heartfelt sigh, he gave in. "Oh, what does it matter! The main thing is that I at least won't have to listen to my grandson's and son's complaints now," he said dryly. Leon grinned and shook his hand. "Thanks, dude."

"But if we are to become one family, you will refrain from calling me 'dude'," Sofu D immediately admonished. The blonde nodded vigorously.

Then Jill suddenly squealed and clapped her hands. "What a wonderful happy-end!" she cried. "I am so happy for you, Leon! And for you, too, Count!" She hugged both her friend and his fiancé tightly.

"Hey, me too!" Chris protested and wriggled in between them.

Dee could not let them have all the fun, of course. "I am his father!" he claimed and elbowed his way to his son. "I should be the first to congratulate and to hug my son-in-law! Vesca, help me, now, will you?"

Sofu D watched the bunch of humans and kami speechless. The pets were hopping around them in great excitement, calling for the other inhabitants to come and party with them. The eldest sighed tiredly. Sometimes he simply felt too old for this anymore…

Then warm arms suddenly were wrapped around his shoulders. "What's the matter, Count D the eldest? Are you not happy for them to have found their happiness?" a velvet voice whispered into his ear. He startled and gasped.

"Alexander! What are you doing here?!" he cried out.

The vampire kissed his cheek and laughed softly. "Well, never-ending love is a pretty thing. But, you know, since most humans tend to live not as long as those adopted by the D family and I am, unfortunately, an ever-young creature, I decided I should refresh my acquaintance with Count D," he said lightly.

Sofu D turned in his chair and looked up at his old lover. A breath, half sigh, half relief, heaved up his chest. "So you are going to stay in the pet shop now?" he asked hesitantly.

Alexander laughed again. "Well, we can talk about that. When your grandson and his lover are married," he answered and pressed a kiss to his lips.

* * *

It was a nice evening in the park of Los Angeles. The sun was just about to set, and a lot of strollers were enjoying the last mild beams. Amongst them, three strangely similar couples were walking, consisting each of a black-haired, beautiful Chinese with a blonde American at his arm. A blonde woman accompanied one of the couples, and a small blonde boy was chasing after a ball with three animals, a raccoon, a totetsu and a fox with nine tails.

"Chris, be careful, don't go too far!" D called out to the little brother of his husband and Leon laughed.

"D, he's not a baby anymore. If you're this way with him, I don't dare imagine what you'll be like with the little one once it's born," he teased and got a reprimanding glance in return.

"Leon, you know very well that it will be dark soon," the kami said earnestly. The blonde shook his head.

"And there are seven people here watching out for him. Stop worrying."

D sent another glance at the boy and sighed deeply. Jill at his other side patted his arm reassuringly. "He's right, D," she said. "And his friends wouldn't let anything happen to him anyway. Don't worry." She smiled, too, and then looked back, suddenly giggling. "You know, it looks kinda funny with you all," she remarked and indicated the other two couples following them.

D and Leon turned, too, watching as Dee and Vesca came closer, talking to each other quietly. Dee's silver laughter was carried to them through the mild evening air.

"And his face when Sun Chen opened the door! Oh, I will never forget that expression!" he giggled and pressed Vesca's arm.

The human smiled down on him. "Yeah, was worth a lot," he consented. "But still, I'm for sure relieved it worked out that way. If he'd forced the boy to marry that Chinese…"

Dee laughed again. "Oh Vesca, please do not believe for one second I wouldn't have found a way to break that contract," he said convinced. "I wouldn't have let my son become unhappy simply because my father decided he wanted someone else to suffer from unfortunate love, too."

Vesca glanced back at the last couple. "Well, turned out to be not so unfortunate after all," he chuckled, seeing the fond smiles on Sofu D's and Alexander's faces.

Dee smiled, too. "Yes, that was a fortunate turn," he replied. "But there is one thing that irks me still."

"Which would be?" his lover inquired. Dee smirked mischievously.

"That I did not see the look on my father's face when Alexander embraced him," he replied. "_That_ would have been worth even more!"

They reached Jill, D and Leon and stopped at their side. Chris came running to them with his friends in tow, because Leon had called for him. "Are we going home now?" the boy inquired and Leon ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, we are, buddy. Now let's see, where's the rest of the family?"

He looked around, searching for Sofu D and Alexander, who'd suddenly disappeared. "How do they always _do_ this?" he asked, confused. The others looked around, too.

Then D started to giggle and pointed to a tree. "There they are," he said and continued to laugh.

"Father!" Dee called out, sounding extremely stern, though the corners of his mouth were twitching, too. "What kind of example are you for Chris and your grandson? Really, kiss your lover this way in the bedroom and not in a public park!"

Sofu D and Alexander startled and jumped apart. Dee looked over to them interested and smirked wickedly. "See, Vesca? Like I told you: this one's just the best!"

_(The curtain falls once more.)_

-End-

(1) The idea to name D's and Leon's kid Dandelion is not mine, but Kayi Rowling's. She wrote it in her drabble 'Idiosyncratic Naming' in her second drabble collection "Dare me again!", which I would like to recommend to everyone out there because it's simply amazing. Kayi, thank you so much for letting me use that!

A/N: Anyway, that's it. I hope it wasn't too fluffy, but, well, it was a comic/fluff ballet... Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing! (Btw: for further information about "Unprepared" or other stories please have a look at my author page. Remember, writers are kept happy with feedback ;-P)


End file.
